Kal'Ger the Warmonger
Kal'Ger the Warmonger is one of the strongest bosses in Daemonheim. To encounter him, a player will need a Dungeoneering level of 111 and must have reached floor 56. He is the leader of the Kal'Gerion demon and a servant of Bilrach. When encountering the Kal'Ger, a cutscene will play, where a mysterious hooded character (implied to be Bilrach) summons a portal. Kal'Ger will appear out of the portal and will be aware of the player. After the cutscene, you will not enter the door, so you do not have to worry about preparing for the fight. Kal'Ger's standard melee attack involves, stabbing the ground with his huge spear, that the player stands causing him/her to get impaled by the spear. Another melee attack will involve him, swiping his spear towards the player. His Magic attack involves him casting a purple circle in his hand and throwing it at the player. It should be noted that both attack's are powerful, however Kal'Ger will use melee attacks more commonly than Magic. The special attack is one of Kal'Ger's most powerful attack, he will always say, "I will PERISH your ashes on this hill mortal!", after 3 seconds, he will use the special attack, which involves Kal'Ger raising his spear and smashing open the ground, flames will appear and will cause a damage of 990. The only way to avoid the special attack is by escaping the room, similar to when fighting Yk'Lagor. If the player exits than re-enters the room before waiting 3 seconds, they will still be damaged by the special attack. Another trick that Kal'Ger used is summoning weaker versions of the Kal'Gerion demons, these include Yk'Lagor, Bal'lak, Har'lakk and To'Kash, however they are all Level 138 and will only hit up to 150 on you. Once the minions are summoned, Kal'Ger will stop attacking and will try gaining his "power back", it is worth dispatching the minions, while he isn't attacking. Strategy Kal'Ger is a extremely powerful demon, able to quickly kill a unprepared player. To defeat him, players should start by dropping a Gatestone outside his room. For equipment, either High-Level Ranged armour or a High-Level Melee Armour to help defend against his regular attacks. Since Kal'Ger is weak to stab attacks, players should take Gorgonite spear or better to effectively kill him. Meleers should attack him for 6 hits than run behind one of the pillars in the room. At low health, players should teleport out of the room and heal up before going back into the room. The prayer or curses used depends on what you are wearing, if players are wearing strong melee armour than the Protect from Magic/Deflect Magic prayer should be used. If players are wearing strong ranged armour than the Protect from Melee/Deflect Melee should be used. Your inventory should include several high-healing food (Salve Eels or better) and few Rejuvenation potions as well as several Gatestone teleport runes. Runes to cast Vengeance is optional, but highly recommended. When Kal'Ger summons his minions, he will stop attacking, dispatch them in order of Yk'Lagor, Bal'lak, Kar'lakk, To'Kash. They are fairly weak and only have 500 Lifepoints each. When charging up his special attack, Kal'Ger will hit your max Lifepoints, if you are in the room. Simply teleport out of the room within 3 Seconds or he will kill you. Upon defeating him, his body will be trapped and Arcane Mages (Mysterious Mages, found in Yk'Lagor's room) and Gorajos will appear, they will tell you more about Daemonheim, if it is the first time you have defeated Kal'Ger. You will also be able to exit via the ladder, if you want to. Drops |} Trivia * Kal'Ger is the strongest boss in Daemonheim and can possibly be the strongest monster in RuneScape, if encountered by several high-levelled players (135+). * Kal'Ger is the leader of the Kal'Gerion demons in Daemonheim, he is also one of the bosses found on the deepest part of the Warped floors. * He is the only boss that is able to summon smaller variation of the other bosses. * He is one of the bosses that has his own voice, the other being Yk'Lagor the Thunderous. Category:Bosses Category:Dungeoneering Category:Demons